The Winter Dance
by Scarlett Oakenshield
Summary: Several ships set sail when Principal Nezu decides that UA is going to have a winter dance. IzuOcha. TodoMomo. TokoTsuyu. KamiJirou. KiriBaku. ToruMina. HatsuIida. EraserMight. Platonic!NemuriMic.


Winter Dance

"Alright, listen up." Mr. Aizawa's authoritative voice caused every pair of eyes in Class 1A to direct their attention to him.

He continued. "Since a lot has happened recently, the principal has decided that you all deserve something fun. So, next weekend, there's going to be a school dance."

Murmurs of excitement filled the room.

"Myself and a few other instructors will be supervising the dance, and I'll give you extra credit if you go."

"Wow! An extra credit opportunity from Mr. Aizawa!" Mina exclaimed excitedly.

"The attire is semi-formal, and Midnight will be going over the rules and dress code with you later this week."

"Excuse me, Mr. Aizawa?" Iida raised his hand. The dark-haired teacher acknowledged the class rep.

"Is there a specific theme we should be dressing for?"

"It's a generic Winter Wonderland Dance. So, whatever you decide, it doesn't matter as long as you follow the dress code." Mr. Aizawa replied, "You'll get more information as the week progresses but I wanted to make the announcement. Does that answer your question, Iida?"

"Yes, it does, sir! Thank you!" the class rep replied.

"With that said. I understand the thought of a school dance is exciting for many of you. But preparing for it doesn't give you an excuse to slack off in your classes, got it?"

"YES, MR. AIZAWA!"

-xXx-

Excitement was buzzing in the UA Alliance dorm that evening. They sat on the couch in the common room and talked excitedly over soda and some light snacks that Momo and Sato had prepared for them.

"Wow a school dance!" Mina shrieked, "How exciting!"

"Mm hm!" Ochaco agreed, "I've always wanted to go to one!"

"It will certainly be a learning experience." Iida added.

"Can't believe Mr. Aizawa is actually offering us extra credit to go and have fun at a dance." Kirishima put in.

"I think it's wonderful." Momo commented.

"What do you think, Deku?" Uraraka turned to her friend.

"I dunno…" he replied, "It'll certainly be interesting but honestly it's a little nerve-wracking to think about it…"

"How come, Midoriya?" Tsu asked curiously, wide eyes studying him.

"That's easy!" Mina exclaimed, "It's the pressure of finding a date to go with you!"

"No that's not—" Midoriya turned into a spluttering mess.

"You don't always have to go to a dance with a date." Tokoyami replied, "It's not like it's a requirement."

"But most people do!" Hakagure said, "I mean Mina and I already decided we're going together!"

The pink girl nodded in agreement.

From across from them, Momo blushed and rubbed the back of her neck, "I really wouldn't mind finding a date. But I don't know if anyone would want to ask me…" From his spot at the window, Todoroki briefly glanced over his shoulder at her, before turning back to face the evening view when he felt himself blushing.

"Although a date to the dance doesn't necessarily have to be romantic." Tsuyu put it, "You can go as platonic dates, and a lot of people go with friend groups too."

"I, for one, definitely planning on getting myself a cute girl to go with!" Denki smiled, gesturing towards himself.

Mineta salivated and muttered perverted phrases beside him. The rest of Class A glared.

"No girl is going to say yes to a pervert and an idiot." Jiro commented.

"Aww, come on, Jiro! Way to be a buzz kill!" Denki whined.

"I really hope I can get one." Ojiro said, "Someone nice and…"

"It'll be cool to try and find someone to ask!" Sero agreed.

"To be honest, I don't really plan on going with someone." Jiro said, "I'm not a dancer and I'd rather see if Present Mic will let me DJ with him instead."

"If a date will ensure I get the most out of going to a school dance, then it's my duty to find one!" Iida declared.

Ochaco laughed, "You're always so serious, Tenya!" she said.

"I don't really know about the whole date thing." Midoriya confessed, rubbing the back of his neck, "I definitely plan on going since it's extra credit but…"

"You still have two weeks to think about it, Midoriya." Todoroki put in from the window.

"He's right, I wouldn't stress out too much yet." Shoji added.

"Are you going, Todoroki?" Momo asked.

"I visit my mom on the weekends, but if the timing doesn't conflict with that I might consider it." He replied, "In the meantime, I'm going to study." He dismissed himself.

"Whatever, I'm not finding a date and there's no way in hell I'm going to some useless school dance!" Bakugou scoffed.

"Not even for extra credit?" Denki asked.

"Come on Bakugou, it might be fun." Kirishima added.

"NO WAY! IT'S STUPID TO WASTE TIME ON DUMB DATES AND LAME DANCE CRAP!" and with that, the angry blonde stormed off with his face red and hair bristling.

"I don't think I'll be going either." Tokoyami added, "Since the lighting at dances are pretty dark, it'll be harder to control dark shadow and I don't want to run the risk of injuring anyone. Hope the rest of you have fun though." He finished, and then left the common room.

Koda nodded vigorously and ran off. He was way too shy to attend such a large social gathering.

"So, by the looks of things I'm assuming everyone else does want to go?" Hagakure questioned those who were left in the room.

Glances were exchanged between the remaining students.

"I'd never miss the opportunity to twinkle in a chic, glittery suit!" Aoyama exclaimed.

"I'm sure it'll be fun!" Sato said. He picked up the empty plate that had once been keeping their snacks, "I'm gonna go grab more snacks." And he left. Following that, everyone slowly started to disperse one after the other, until only Aoyama and the girls were left.

"I've got an idea!" Ashido exclaimed, "The girls should all go shopping for their dresses! And Aoyama, you can come too since I'm sure you want to find something fabulous, right!?"

"Oui! Of course I do." The blonde boy replied.

"Sounds like fun, _ribbit_." Tsuyu said.

"I want to…but I'm not sure I can afford a new dress…" Ochaco confessed.

"I'll talk to my parents about it, I'm sure we can help you out." Momo offered.

"N-no! That's not necessary, please don't. I couldn't let you do that—"

Momo's hand found her shoulder, "I insist."

"If everyone puts some cash together we can help Ochaco get a super nice dress!" Hakagure said.

"Yeah it'll be like a belated birthday present from all of us!" Mina agreed.

"You guys…." She sighed, but finally gave in. This wasn't going to get her anywhere.

"So, how's this weekend work for everybody?" Hakagure asked.

"That's fine with me." Jiro said. Everyone else present murmured in agreement.

"So…does anyone know who they want their date to be?" A noisy Aoyama asked as he lounged across the couch.

"I'm not sure, ribbit." Tsuyu said, "I don't really plan on looking for one honestly."

"Well, you all know Mina and I are going together." Hakagure replied.

"Like I said, it isn't exactly on the top of priority list." Jiro said, "It would be nice to be asked, though."

Indigo eyes found Yaoyorozu and Uraraka.

"You totally want to go with Midoriya, don't you?" Mina guessed, for she could smell crushes from a mile away.

"N-no! I mean y-yes-" her face flushed deep crimson, "It's not like I…I wouldn't not go with him—uhh- I-don't-I mean it's not like that…I…" She spluttered.

"You totally like him." Aoyama teased, "There's no need to be ashamed of that, Cherie."

"To be honest I don't really think he'd ask me…I mean…we're just friends now, and I don't want to complicate things so…but at the same time I really do want to….oh-" she hid her face in her hands.

"If you want to go with him so bad, why don't you just ask him?" Ashido said, "You could always go as friends."

"Th-there's no way! I could never—I'd get all flustered and make a complete fool out of myself and I don't want Tenya to feel left out, I…I was thinking the three of us would just go as a trio…"

"Iida is probably going to be too busy trying to fulfill his "duty" of finding his own date, Ochaco. If you really want to ask Midoriya to the dance, I don't think the class rep would be offended. But it's up to you."

"I don't know you guys…."

"No pressure, Cherie." Aoyama finished.

"What about you, Momo?" Hakagure asked.

"Umm well I…" pink blush feathered her cheeks, "Honestly…I'd love to go with Todoroki…but there's no way he would ask me…I mean I'm really nothing special…"

"That's bogus, Momo!" Ashido exclaimed, "Nothing special? You're one of the prettiest and most gifted in the class!"

"Not to mention, you're kind and strong and approachable too." Jiro added.

"Mmm hmm!" Ochaco agreed, "You have a great personality."

She smiled softly, "You really think that about me…"

"Absolutely!" Hakagure said.

"Besides, I think Todoroki likes you anyway." Aoyama added.

"Wh-what? H-he's too focused, there's no way…" Momo trailed off.

"I see him looking at you sometimes." Aoyama said, "His gaze softens when he does. It's definitely the gaze of someone with a crush."

Momo clutched at her chest, smiling softly. "Maybe…"

"We could totally talk to him for you." Aoyama said.

"N-no, don't do that." Momo replied, "He's a very private person and talking to him about that will put him in a very uncomfortable and pressure-filled position. I'd never want to do that to him. If you seem to think he likes me then…I'll just let him approach me…and if he doesn't, I'll...I'll wait until the dance and approach him myself…"

"She's right. We shouldn't force anything on anyone." Tsuyu said, "It won't be fun if we do, _ribbit_."

"Tsu is right." Uraraka agreed.

"Right! No meddling! Just let love bloom!" Hakagure did a little bounce.

"I'm going to go up to my room now, ribbit." Tsuyu dismissed herself.

"Goodnight!" Mina called after.

With that, Froppy vanished to her quarters.

When she got there, she flopped down onto her back on the bouncy mattress. She sighed and looked up at the dark, empty ceiling.

 _You don't always have to go to a dance with a date. It's not like it's a requirement. I don't think I'll be going either._ Fumikage's words replayed in her head and she rolled onto her side. _Why am I thinking about that and more importantly why does it make me…sad?_

-xXx-

"Hey Midoriya, can I talk to you for a sec?" Izuku was surprised when he heard Kirishima's voice behind him.

"Sure Kirishima. What's up?"

"Could we go outside…sorry it's…"

"Yeah of course."

They were outside, on the side of the dorm building, seated on a bench. There was a small amount of distance between them, and Izuku observed the redhead with concern. He sat in a hunched position, taking deep breaths.

"Is everything okay?"

"Yeah…it's just…a little embarrassing." Crimson eyes met green, "You have to promise you aren't going to tell anyone what I'm about to tell you. It's really personal, man…"

"I promise I won't say anything."

"Alright…" he drew in another deep breath, "Here goes…"

-xXx-

"You want to ask Kacchan to the dance?" Izuku exclaimed loudly.

"Midoriya!" Kirishima blushed at the volume in the other's voice.

"Sorry…sorry…"

"You're the only person that knows…but yeah man, I really like him. I could probably convince him to go…I'm good at that…but at the same time…I don't want to pressure him to go with _me_. I'm afraid he'll hate me if I ask though...and people will think it's weird and make fun of us…and I don't want Bakugou to get bullied because of me…"

"You might face some ridicule, unfortunately, not from our class but…it's not fair but…"

Kirishima sighed, "I know. That's why I'm worried."

"But Mr. Aizawa doesn't tolerate hate speech. He isn't going to let that happen." _Neither will All Might._ "At the same time though, Kacchan doesn't tolerate being insulted, so he'll stand up for himself too. You might get some negative feedback from class B, but Tetsutetsu and Kendo have your back there, I think. As for what he'll think of you asking him…well…you know how he is."

"Yeah…" Kirishima's voice dropped in a discouraged manner.

"He has a superiority complex, and he's mean by nature…but there's a soft side to him too…and I see it a lot when he's around you. What I'm saying is…I don't think you're the only one who has feelings. He does too, he's just bad at expressing his since they're a source of insecurity for him."

"Yeah, I know."

"Because of that, he'll probably lash out at you if you tell him, since you're exposing sensitive feelings. But at the same time, if you like him that much, I think you should ask him. Because it'd be good for him."

"Seriously?"

"Yeah. Honestly, if it were anyone else asking him, I'd caution them against it…but with you it's different. Which is why I'm encouraging you to do it." Izuku finished, "Don't beat around the bush when it comes time to ask though. He hates that."

Kirishima chuckled, "Thanks a ton, Midoriya."

"Yeah sure. And if you need anything else, don't hesitate to ask!" the green-haired teen smiled.

"Thanks man."

* * *

"Uggh." Aizawa flopped his head down on his computer desk.

"What's got you in a funk, yo?"' Mic leaned against his friend's desk and sipped on a juice pouch he's stolen from the Erasure Hero's mini fridge.

"It's this impromptu dance. I can't believe that Principal Nezu is actually making us plan this thing." He scoffed, "I get that they're kids and need to have fun and all, but there are much more important things than this to worry about."

"You're just salty you have to chaperone a dance on your day off, yo." Mic teased.

"I could care less about that. The whole idea is just a waste of time and money."

Hizashi chuckled, "Lighten up, Shota." He said, nudging him in the shoulder. He got up to throw away the empty, crushed juice pouch in his hand and returned to the desk, sprawling dramatically across it and in front of the desktop computer.

"What are you doing?"

Hizashi smirked, "Yagi's chaperoning too."

"Yeah, and?"

"You should go together. Like, together, together, yo. Ask him to be your plus one."

"Absolutely not. This is a work assignment. I'm going to the dance to chaperone it, not to have fun. And what makes you think I'd want to go with Yagi anyway?"

"Kayama said you two have been going out."

"Kayama's brain is full of radical fantasies and NSFW material."

"What is that supposed to mean, yo?"

"She comes up with the most over-the-top ideas as her own source of amusement," He said. "Yes, Yagi and I have been going out for lunch and the occasional drink. It's a normal thing that normal co-workers do."

"Do normal co-workers also get caught making out behind gym Gamma by the principal?"

"What?" Aizawa's eyes narrowed, "What the hell are you talking about?"

"Oh shit, never mind. That was Kayama and someone else. I'm mixing up my stories, yo."

The dark-haired man bristled.

"But like, you should totally ask Yagi out. He's shy and won't do it himself. Plus, the two of you are basically dating anyway."

"No thanks. It's a waste of time and about as far from professional as you can get."

"That's not what you said when we used to date and go to dances."

"That was in high school, Hizashi." Aizawa replied, "I'm not asking Yagi to the dance and that's final."

"But you like him, and this is your chance!"

"We're not kids anymore and asking him to a high school dance would be childish. And anyway, it wouldn't be right to date my best friend's ex, either. I do have some standards. You, of all people, should know that."

"It's not a big deal, yo. Yagi and I are on perfectly good terms!"

"We're going there to _chaperone_ as part of our _job_. Personal affairs have no place in a _job._ "

"You should at least ask him _to_ dance _with_ you when you're there."

"Mic." The stern voice raised in volume and Aizawa's expression hardened to a fed-up glare.

"Fine. Fine. I'll stop teasing you. You aren't in the mood. Sorry, my bad."

"It's whatever."

Hizashi pulled himself into a sitting position and stretched his arms over his head, letting out a dramatic yawn, "I'm gonna go review my lesson plans for tomorrow. Night."

"Night. And close the door on your way out." Mic hopped off the desk, slung his leather jacket that had been on the chair over a shoulder and headed to the door, exiting the room.

As he was closing the door, he ran into none other than Toshinori Yagi. He had come down the hall in an apron with a platter of something.

"Oh!" Yagi exclaimed, "Sorry, I didn't realize you were—" He blushed.

"I was just leaving, yo." Mic replied, "I was bored so I decided to bug him." he chuckled to himself, "Whatchya got there?"

"I made some snacks. Would you like one?"

"Sure." Hizashi plucked one of the bite-sized quiches from the platter and popped it in his mouth.

His eyes lit up, "Woah! This is super good!"

"Thanks." Toshi smiled, "Since I know Aizawa-kun is a night owl I was going to bring him some. …But he probably doesn't want to be disturbed anymore. N-not to say that you're an annoyance to him but—I mean-I'm sure he's really tired…" The blonde blushed in the dimness of the hallway lights.

"I don't think he'd mind seeing you, yo."

"Are you sure?"

"Positive! Go on in!" Mic replied, giving Toshi a nudge, "Have fun. Bye." And he zipped down the hall.

When he was gone, Toshi walked up to Aizawa's door and knocked, "Aizawa-kun…I'm sorry to disturb you but I made some snacks. Would you like some?"

There was a brief silence, "Sure. Come in." The door clicked open and the blonde walked inside. Aizawa was madly typing on his computer and it took him a moment to glance up. Toshi set the platter of quiches on the computer desk.

"Sorry it's kind of empty, the other teachers got a hold of them before I got the chance to bring them to you."

"It's fine." He took one off the platter and popped it into his mouth, covering it with a hand while he chewed.

"Hmm. Not bad."

"I'm glad you like them."

Aizawa studied them, "Are they different flavors or something?"

Toshi nodded, "That one is the normal kind, this one is mushroom, that one is spinach, and this one is salmon and artichoke."

"You made all of these? Didn't that take forever?"

"No not really. I mean it isn't quick, but I've gotten faster at them." He smiled, blush feathering his cheeks, "You can have the rest."

"Thanks."

"Of course. It was my pleasure…well umm…I'll let you get back to what you're doing. Goodnight, Aizawa-kun."

He went and turned back towards the door.

"Wait a second, Yagi." Aizawa spoke before he could think.

"Eh?" All Might looked over his shoulder, blue gaze meeting brown.

There was a brief silence that left Aizawa wondering why he'd stopped him. Finally, though, he spoke.

"Present Mic wore me out with all his nonsense prattle and I could use a break. Would you like to stay for a cup of tea?"

"Uh, sure. Thank you."

 _Umm, what are you doing, exactly, Shota? You're supposed to be working. What are you, a hypocrite?_


End file.
